Tokoyaki
by XNFE
Summary: Koro-chan made a new friend, Minako was shocked to find who it was ...


Tokoyaki

A/N: I got my worst case of writers block in this past few days and I just have drugged myself for the my usual remedies … "Headphones + Music + Fan Art = Fiction Stories" :D HAHA !

Okay , this Fiction did not come from my mind alone … I saw a Fan art from that gave me the idea of making a story about this. So yeah, Good luck finding it :D

Oh and BTW, Jin(Strega)xFeMC pairing, Don't like it the pairing ? Don't Read it anyway, there is a lot of JinXFeMC shippers out there consider this a present for you :D

"Tokiyaki"

"Arf … Arf …"

"huh,?" funny, this dog looks awfully familiar. Shrugging the thought off, He continued eating his dinner, He heard it whimper, Giving a glance over the animal, and He noticed it was staring at his Tokiyaki. He tried to ignore it when it made that begging face, Two bulging eyes stared at him. He sighed in defeat.

"you hungry?" Jin, leaned closer and gently tossed the Tokiyaki to the ground. The hound gave a satisfying bark and proceeded to nibble on the food. He smiled.

From a distance, Trying to catch her breath a red-head teen was jogging towards the shrine.  
"KOROOOO-CHAAAN" she hollered, in a high pitch yell, panting. Sweat dropping from her temple "Man, I should lay off the burgers … those things are heavier than cake" she noted.

"!"

Minako was speechless completely shocked at the sight of the blue haired boy wearing thick rimmed glasses, Last time she saw him, He calls himself Jin, Series of barking was heard again but this time it was louder and happier.

"Koro-chan?" she stiffened and began to grow very cautious, eyeing the male teen in front of her.  
Jin was surprised as well, who would have thought that in a middle of a night like this, he found himself coming face-to-face with the SEES' field leader. A unbearable awkward atmosphere loomed around the two Koromaru tilted his head in confusion, then broke the ice. Barking again the two looked at him in unison.

Minako was first to collect her composure, she tried to relax herself by breathing slowly, though she kept a steady look out for any violent movements. After all she was alone with the enemy of her group.

"Arf…Arf"  
"Hey Koro-chan" she kneeled beside her companion then petted its head lightly. "Was he good to you?" she cooed, smiling contently, She was sure she saw him blush for a moment but remained seated.  
"woof" koro answered as if saying it as a 'yes', his ears twitched and ran towards the bushes. Chasing a fire fly that flew past them. Minako giggled at how adorable the dog acted towards the smaller creature.  
Jin kept an eye on her. Hiding all signs of emotions, giving a straight blank face.

"so …"

"what's a STREGA member doing out here, In the shrine?" Minako asked, not meeting his eyes. Minako kept still and watched Koromaru running around in circles. She figured it would be a little less awkward if they talk… even just a little …

"tch, what's it to you?" Jin scowled bitterly. Minako flinched at his statement she knows his rude but she did not know he was _that_ rude … "uh… o.k. sorry I asked" she said sadly. Feeling a pang of guilt inside. Jin ignored it as soon as he can, He stood up, grabbing his silver case then scoffed "I Don't have time for this …" he stormed off the area, Minako looked at him clearly perplexed. She was sure He was going to put up a fight but, no … Koromaru's whimper reached her ear which snapped her back from her thoughts, She heard a couple of curses from the bluenette,  
"What the ….. ?"

Koromaru was stopping him from walking any further tugging his pants with his mouth. Jin was struggling for the dog to let go, A smile crept her face on how they look so silly, she giggled at the sight. Jin heard her muse. His face flushed red,  
"HEY CONTROL YOU DAMN DOG!" Minako snapped out from her day dream, then embarrassingly run towards the two, Knowing Minako and her clumsy nature, she did not notice the lump on ground,

"ah-!"

Minako's eyes were closed, waiting for the pain to come over but she did not feel anything, no bump no thud, just a pitter-patter of someone's heart. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Jin, His arms wrapped around her. His eyes are shut his breathing ragged, His heart pounding in his chest,  
"are you alright?" he whispered.  
"… " stunned, Minako can't get a word out, she wanted to thank him, but she can't. Jin opened his eyes slowly, her eyes are bright and warm, The distance between their faces are so close, he felt his face getting warmer and warmer, his heart thumping so loud, he could swear that it would burst out of his ribcage.

Minako saw his face red, and tried her hardest not to giggle at his adorable reaction, wait… did she just think him as adorable? No … that's not right… his an enemy … a STREGA …. But she begun to wonder if he is indeed an enemy … why did he save her …, His shining eyes that was always hid under his glasses sparkle and it made her heart flutter … staring at it, she caught something truly unexpected. Sadness,

" um … you can let go now …" she stammered. Giggling nervously. Jin seem to break the trance and quickly withdrew his arms. Loosing her balance she fell sitting uncomfortably on the soft grass, it did not hurt but it still was mean. She rubbed her hand against her back as if it helped to lessen the pain. When she looked up, Jin was gone. Koro was whimpering beside her, as if asking her if she was okay. Minako reassured the dog with a smile and a gentle pat on its nose. Koro came near her cheek and begun nuzzling his nose with it. Earning a small giggle from the brunette. She smiled looking at the steps of the shrine.

"What'cha think koro-chan" Koro tilted his head, Minako ruffled his fur "Strega wasn't that bad after all"  
"woof"  
"hee-hee, alright let's go back home " Minako attached the leash to his collar and went home, A smile spread across the brunettes face. "I wonder how Minato-nii will react when I tell him this …"

Jin was heading his way towards the back alley of the train's station, cursing to himself silently. "stupid dog, stupid shrine, stupid night, stupid girl." He stopped and smiled. He felt his face flush pink as the memory played in his mind, The soft giggles of her voice and her red eyes, her soft skin… her clumsy nature. .. He chuckled. "Minako … "

A/N " Well that was a sappy ending, Forgive me D: I can't swear that good, Am not the swearing type D:  
A 9 year old can swear better than me ( =A=) which is kind of _rude, and improper_, Anyway First ever Couple shipping Fiction for persona series PLEASE R&R and Help me improve my writings :D

Random Question : Is there any shippers of Takaya x FeMC ? (O.O) that's a bit creepy but possible, then again … just plain creepy…. *shivers*


End file.
